The Way We Were
by NikkiBee
Summary: Her life was always perfect and tidy, when her parents weren't fighting. It had been this was for seventeen years. Until she met Benjamin Barker. Benjamin/Lucy Prequel to Sweeney Todd RATED M! FOR IT CONTAINS A LOVE SCENE! One shot :


**Hey guys! I got a new story here for you... It should only end up being about 2-3 chapters long though since we all know how this ends. Ooh and a word of CAUTION THIS CONTAINS A LOVE SCENE. It is my first one ever and is pretty mild in my opinion. BUT! If that offends you or anything, just don't read it.**

**I hope ya like it! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. I wish I did.**

Sighing, Lucy dimmed her oil lamp and got beneath the covers. Her parent's arguing could still be heard through her closed, and locked, bedroom door.

She pulled her sheets up to her nose to offer more blockage against their yelling and very slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

The sounds of horses, peddlers, and children woke her up as it did every morning. There's no place like London.

She rolled out of bed and picked out a simple blue dress with white shoes. She never had to worry about running out of clothes, it seemed.

The maid came in and placed fresh, warm water in the basin in her washroom and she quickly washed her face and brushed out her long yellow hair.

She settled on a braid on began to do her hair.

When she finished, she dressed and hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

The staff had prepared oatmeal and toast this morning, her favorite, and she dug in and soon was out the door. She had succeeded in avoiding her parents.

Being the wealthiest girl in this side of town, you would wonder why Lucy would ever want to lift a finger in her life. But she didn't like being cooped up at home all day, so she worked for a grocery down the street.

She soon arrived at Morris's Grocery in Hyde Park. As always, she was right on time. Mr. Morris greeted her and she gave him a smile as she slipped an apron over her head and took her spot behind the counter, as she always did.

Her life was always perfect and tidy, when her parents weren't fighting. It had been this was for seventeen years. Until she met Benjamin Barker.

She had just finished bagging an old woman's order when he entered the shop.

Being a grocer, she felt as if she had seen everyone in Hyde Park but this young man's face escaped her. Perhaps he had just moved here.

He was lean and tall with pale skin and curtains of cinnamon-brown hair.

His features were very handsome and he caught her eye immediately.

He came in, his long arms clasped behind his back politely and began to examine their small flower stand in the corner.

Lucy bid the old woman she was servicing goodbye and continued to watch this newcomer.

He turned to her suddenly and she averted her eyes, looking as if she were busy with brushing off her front.

He approached her and she looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, I would like a bunch of those lilacs, please. A dozen will do." he said in a nice tone, a big grin lighting up his face.

"Of course," she replied and walked to the stand, collecting the flowers and tying them with a ribbon. She then handed them to him and went back to the counter to ring them up.

He handed her a couple of shillings and then held out the flowers to her.

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked he smirked.

"No, I am simply gifting them to my intended recipient." he replied and her blue eyes widened. What?

"I don't understand, Sir..." Lucy said slowly, staring at the pretty purple flowers.

"I want you to have them, Miss."

She tentatively took them and looked back up at the stranger.

"Why?" she asked him.

"They're very beautiful flowers, Miss. They go with you're beautiful self." he answered and her pale face burned red.

"Thank you." she said quietly and stared at the floor.

He smiled and gazed at her.

"My name is Benjamin Barker. I just moved here from Liverpool. I work as a barber on Fleet Street." he said and she gave him a tiny smile. Benjamin Barker the barber. Lots of b's.

"I'm Lucy Finch. My family owns the Finch postal service." she explained and his chocolates eyes grew wide as it was his turn to be surprised. Perhaps he didn't expect this little bag girl to be the offspring of one of the most successful men in London.

"That's interesting! Perhaps you could meet me somewhere sometime and we could talk about the postal service," he requested and she giggled. The postal industry was one of the most boring things in the world.

"I'd like that very much. Although I'm not sure how my father would feel..."

"Perhaps Mr. Finch doesn't have to know," he whispered dramatically and she grinned.

"Perhaps... How about tomorrow after my shift is over?"

"Sounds like a date,"

She blushed but gave him a huge smile and he bid her goodbye. He shot her a final smirk over his shoulder as he left the store.

She sighed happily and propped her head up on her hands as she leaned against the counter.

This should be interesting...

* * *

_The next day, 6:00 PM_

"Where shall we go, Miss. Finch?"

"Mr. Barker, I thought I'd already told you to call me Lucy." she said and he snorted.

"Well then, Lucy, I do believe it only appropriate that you call me Benjamin in return."

"Fine," she said playfully and they both laughed.

"So where should we go?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"How about we just take a stroll? I don't get out much..."

"That sounds lovely." he replied, quickly linking arms with her as she gasped.

"What is it?" he said with concern.

"Nothing... It's fine." she said, regaining herself and putting a smile on her face.

So they strolled. Lucy kept her promise and told Benjamin of the postal industry. Benjamin told Lucy of his job as a barber. It was actually fairly fascinating.

When it became very dark, Benjamin walked Lucy home.

"Thank you, Benjamin." she said quietly and he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I guess I just needed that... We should stroll again sometime." she muttered and he chuckled. She smiled up at his handsome face and he suddenly appeared closer. And before she could react, he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

She blushed in the dim night as he bid her sweet dreams and walked off into the street, hands in his pockets.

She was still smiling when she walked up the walk to the door.

She realized with a surge of fear that she was extremely late and her parents would be worried.

She made up an excuse quickly and opened the grand door quietly and slipped inside.

Her parents were sitting quietly (for once) by the fire.

"Hello," Lucy said quietly and they both flinched and whipped around the face her.

"Oh! Luch, darling, where have you been? We were worried!" her mother said almost shrilly but Lucy explained that she had to work overtime to stock the shelves.

"Oh... Well, we're glad your home." Mrs. Finch sighed, relaxing.

"I cannot understand why you would choose to work for that awful place," her father suddenly said and she frowned.

"Well, I did." she breathed and he raised his eyebrows but shook his head.

"Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. We're moving next month, by the way, I guess I forgot to tell you."

She gaped. "What... Why?"

"We're expanding the business into Ireland... Isn't that wonderful?" her mother gushed and she shook her head vigorously.

"No it most certainly is not! What about my life here?"

"I don't mean to be rude dear, but what life? You've hardly got any friends and a dingy little job that you don't need."

She sputtered with rage. "I do need it! And I do have friends! You can leave, but I'm not going with you!"

Her parents immediately started yelling simultaneously.

"Alright!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the cavernous mansion as both voices ceased at once.

"Mum, dad... I'm almost of age anyway and I want nothing more than to stay here." she said, straightening.

"Fine." her father said stiffly.

"What?" her mother gasped but Mr. Finch gave her a silencing glare and she slumped.

"So I'm not moving?" Lucy breathed, biting we tounge to avoid crying out in glee.

"I suppose so..." her father said slowly and Lucy had a celebration in her head.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Go to bed, Luce."

"Okay. Goodnight." she said and hurried up the stairs.

She changed quickly and brushed out her hair before diving beneath the covers. To her surprise, she fell asleep quickly and dreamed of Benjamin.

_Three months later…_

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her home. The smell of wood and lye invaded her nose as she inhaled. After 3 months, it still had that new-house smell.

She hung up her coat on the coat rack by the door and went to start dinner. Benjamin was coming over.

She started the stove and began adding ingredients when she heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer.

"You're here awfully early, Benj- Oh." She said as she noticed that the name before her was not who she thought. "Hello Mr. Turpin."

"Good evening, Lucy, and it's Judge now… Didn't you hear? I'm officially out of school."

"Call me Miss. Finch."

"Why, aren't we on better terms than that?" he asked in his deep voice, taking a step forward.

"I don't believe so. You only ever come to give me my mail that you supposedly got by mistake. I always find that it's your mail anyway after you leave."

He swallowed as he stuffed a handful of envelopes behind his back and she pursed her lips to stifle a smirk.

"Well if that's how it is, good day Miss. Finch." he said curtly and swiftly walked away.

She shook her head as she closed the door. What a strange man.

She finished her soup and about an hour later, there was another knock at the door. This time it was Benjamin.

"Hullo Luce," he greeted, embracing her and placing a peck on her cheek.

"Evening… The soup's about done."

"Good… I'm starved. Let's eat."

And so they did. And after, Lucy started a fire and they both basked in its warmth together on the couch.

"Oh!" Benjamin said suddenly, making Lucy start.

"I've almost forgotten… I have a late birthday present for you,"

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything…" she sighed but sat up with interest.

"I do." He said and produced a tiny box from his pocket.

Her breath hitched, guessing immediately what it was. But with relief, she opened it to find that it was a tiny silver necklace with a sapphire charm.

"Oh, Ben, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, and her put it on for her and he smiled.

"It looks beautiful on you." He replied and her blush was visible by the light of the fire.

"Thank you…" she breathed and leaned towards him to place a kiss on his lips. But he caught her lips immediately within his.

He put her face gently between his hands as he deepened the kiss and she had to sit on her knees to face him properly.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth to accommodate his and they soon had to break away for air.

"Ben… I think I love you." Lucy said quietly and he smiled.

"I love you too."

And they resumed kissing.

When they broke apart, Benjamin dove into the crook of her neck and began placing wet kisses there and gently nipped at her tender skin.

She hissed and sighed as he used tongue to soothe the red skin and moved further up her neck, placing small kisses all the while until her came to her jaw and nipped and sucked. She moaned and tilted her head to he could get more access and he eagerly obliged.

She moved her head again and kissed him deeply, savoring him.

Benjamin wrapped his arms around her thin frame and began tugging at the laces on her dress.

She carefully reached back behind her and helped him and at last she was free.

He slipped the top half of her dress down as he broke away. He placed kisses from her chin to her throat and eventually between her breasts. She moaned and took off her entire dress from beneath herself and kicked off her shoes.

Ben took the sight of her pale flesh in and hungrily went back to her neck, biting and sucking and licking and repeating.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, hissing and sighing with content.

He moaned into her flesh and gently lay her down flat on the couch, getting a better view.

He placed more wet kisses on her chest and she gasped when she felt his mouth on the most sensitive part.

He soon went back to her face and placed a single kiss on her lips before giving her an almost pleading look.

She nodded quickly and slipped off her underwear as he unbuckled his trousers and aligned his hips.

She bit her tongue and braced herself as he thrust inside her.

She gasped but hooked one leg around him and he quickened his pace.

She felt that certain pressure in her lower regions grow stronger and she pulled her other leg around him. He quickened still and they both moaned.

The pressure grew too strong and she cried out as her vision became blurry and indistinguishable.

In a few seconds, he joined her in bliss and she felt a rush inside her.

He collapsed on top of her but tried not to completely crush her and allowed her to roll out from underneath him to switch positions.

"I love you," she whispered between gasps.

"I love you too," he said for the second time that night and she soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
